


【德哈】小偷和跟踪狂

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *一切属于罗琳，OOC我自己认领*无脑不负责小甜饼





	【德哈】小偷和跟踪狂

这是一个精致的手工头层牛皮行李箱。

霍格沃茨有自己的一套分发学生行李魔法，每次开学孩子们只需要把行李留在列车上，等开学典礼结束回到寝室时，就能看到已经躺在床底下的行李。

哈利盯着这个没有一丝划痕的真皮行李箱，心想这个分发行李的魔法终于出了差错。

一开始他没有在意，寝室里昏黄的灯光，刚从开学典礼上回来的兴奋学生们。哈利习惯性地从床底下拖出箱子直接打开，然后拎出一件校服外袍。他在巫师袍里面瞥到一丝墨绿色时，才反应过来哪里出了问题。

这是一个斯莱特林学生的箱子，男生，根据裤子长短来判断，和他差不多的年纪，家庭条件优渥。

并且收集了大量有关于哈利的照片与新闻剪报。

 

噢，这大概就是为什么这个箱子会被送到他这里来的原因。

哈利一拍脑门。

并且发现了学校里有一个跟踪狂。

 

还有一个问题是，那他自己的箱子呢？

哈利想了一下自己行李箱里的物品，内心无比紧张。

 

第二天，哈利私自扣下箱子里有关于自己的资料和照片，把其余东西全部放回到箱子里，一起交给麦格教授。等他再回到寝室时，终于在床底下看到了自己的行李箱。

哈利立刻拖出来打开箱子，翻找里面的衣物，检查是否有遗漏。

漏了。

那是一件衬衫，高级手工定制，领尖用银线绣着闪闪发光的家徽。

完了，哈利心想，全霍格沃茨的学生看到那个家徽，都能认出来那是谁的衣服。

 

哈利开始偷偷观察斯莱特林的学生，能穿进那条裤腿修长，腰部细窄的裤子没有几个人。再根据年龄筛选，最后能进入名单的只有寥寥数人。

扎比尼喜欢穿灯芯绒裤子，不对；诺特裤子则常年皱巴巴的，也不对。高尔和克拉布更不用说，又壮又高的身躯跟那细长的裤子更是八竿子打不到一起。

只剩一个人，德拉科·马尔福。

哈利倒吸一口冷气，冷气还没吸到底，他一转身，就不小心撞进一个人的怀里。哈利后退几步扶好自己的眼镜，就看见那熟悉的金发灰瞳，正吊着眼角看他。

哈利见到那高高抬起的下巴，衬着领口那银色的刺绣家徽。

哈利感觉自己就要窒息了。

 

 

这是一个破旧不堪的旧行李箱。

霍格沃茨有自己的一套分发学生行李魔法，每次开学孩子们只需要把行李留在列车上，等开学典礼结束回到寝室时，就能看到已经躺在床底下的行李。

德拉科盯着这个贴满乱七八糟贴纸的劣质行李箱，心想我操梅林我要完蛋了！

一开始他没有在意，斯莱特林的地窖一向阴暗。他从开学典礼上回到级长寝室里，满心只有格兰芬多桌子上那热烈的交谈声与好友们之间的拥抱。他下意识从床底拖出箱子，但手刚碰触上箱子把手，德拉科就意识到不对劲。

这种粗糙而硌手的触感，绝对不会是他的箱子。这花花绿绿的贴纸，也不会是任何一个斯莱特林的箱子。

德拉科托着下巴研究这个老旧的行李箱，他想了想自己那个完全不能落到别人手里的行李箱，干脆弯腰低头打开箱子，查看这个箱子的主人到底是谁。

红色的外袍，噢，果然，粗心的格兰芬多。皱巴巴的T恤和格子衬衫，还有带破洞的掉色牛仔裤，明白了，一个穷巴巴的男学生。韦斯莱双胞胎的玩笑魔法产品，嗯，不是很意外。几本魁地奇的书，噢，又一个魁地奇球迷。

然后德拉科从箱子底部翻出一件眼熟的衬衫，他满心不可置信，这不是自己上个学期在更衣室里不见了的衬衫吗？

德拉科举起自己的衬衫又低头看看箱子里的猩红色外袍，他脑海里浮现出一个微妙的设想。

 

第二天，德拉科私自扣下箱子里那件自己的衬衫，把其余东西全部放回到那个破箱子里，一起交给斯内普教授。等他再回到寝室里，终于在床底下看见自己的行李箱。

德拉科立刻跪下打开箱子，检查里面的物品。

果然，自己那些不可告人的东西全部不翼而飞。德拉科心里有些隐隐的担心，又有些隐隐的兴奋。

他在学校走廊上找到那熟悉的猩红色身影，快步跟上去。没想到对方似乎有些心不在焉，德拉科还在竭尽脑汁地思考用哪句嘲讽开启对话，那黑色的脑袋就意外地撞进他的怀里。

他眯起眼，看着哈利踉跄几步才站稳，视线从他的脸色扫到他的锁骨，眼神从愤怒到慌乱。

稳了。

德拉科面无表情地心花怒放。

他破天荒什么难听的话也没说，而是撞了一下哈利，从他身边擦肩而过。

 

哈利疾步跑回寝室里，钻进自己的床铺，把四周床帘都放下来。他小心翼翼地摊开拳头，里面躺着一只被他握得皱皱巴巴的纸鹤。

小纸鹤抖抖翅膀，又扭扭脖子，得意洋洋地舒展身躯，把自己身上那些皱褶都抖掉。它展开翅膀，轻盈地扑腾起来，环绕哈利的头顶在床帘内飞翔一圈，再轻轻降落在哈利的掌心中，摊开成一张羊皮纸。

 

 

今晚9点，学校天文台。

被你偷了衬衫的人

 

 

噢！Shit！那个臭白鼬什么都知道了！

哈利回头看了一眼枕头下面的照片和剪报，他咬咬牙，决定赌一把。

 

哈利顶着隐形衣在8：50分到达天文台，那里已经有一个人。金色的后脑勺和墨绿色的外袍，随意的撑在天文台的栏杆上，眺望远方的风景。

哈利摘下自己的隐形衣，声音发涩地打了一句招呼：“嗨。”

“你来了，波特？”

德拉科回头见到是哈利，脸上带着一种狡黠地微笑，向他走来。

“叫我来这里干什么？”哈利眼神警惕地看着他。

德拉科走到哈利面前， 他捏了捏自己的衣领，银色家徽刺绣在他手指下反射着荧荧月光。

“抓小偷。”他笑说，“我这可是价值100加隆的定制衬衫，偷了它可不是小事。”

“衣服正在你的身上，哪里来的小偷？”

哈利嘴硬地狡辩，德拉科双手抱在胸前，好笑地看着他。

“我在说什么你心知肚明，波特。要是我把这件事告诉斯内普教授，你认为他会怎么对待你呢，疤头？”

哈利咬牙切齿，直接举起手里的一沓照片。

“那要是我跟麦格教授举报跟踪狂，你觉得她会怎么惩罚你呢，臭白鼬？”

“我只是在做对手的信息收集，知己知彼，百战百胜。”德拉科嘴硬地争辩。

哈利嗤笑一声，他抖抖手里的照片，抽出一张自己不知道在哪个课上不小心睡着的睡颜近照。

“信息收集？”

他翻到一张自己骑在飞天扫把上的侧脸近照。

“知己知彼？”

接下来又找出一张自己正在和罗恩开玩笑的笑颜近照。

“百战百胜？”

 

天文台上鸦雀无声，只剩下德拉科偷偷咽口水的声音。

一个小偷。

和一个跟踪狂。

两个做了坏事的人面面相觑，既生气，又心虚。

还兴奋不已。

 

“要不，我把衬衫送你？”德拉科小心翼翼地开口试探：“连同衬衫下面的人一起？”

“那，那你也别偷拍我的照片了。”哈利转开视线，眼神四处乱瞟，“你可以……亲自来看我。”

德拉科忙不迭地点头，生怕哈利反悔。

 

如此一来，偷藏男友的衬衫，和偷拍男友的照片。

就都顺理成章了吧？

 

——FIN——


End file.
